


Deal With The Devil

by Aviii



Category: TBoA
Genre: AH YES, Gothic victorian, Help, I don't know what else to tag, Malignants, OCs - Freeform, Other, Spectres, bodily possession, brotherly hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviii/pseuds/Aviii
Summary: Dillan Lockhart is the oldest of the two well-known twins of Ashwick. His youngest twin, Dallon, has been missing for five years. In a chance encounter, the brothers find each other once more; of course, not in the way Dillan would expect.





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little sappy note here for the beginning. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Hyannah, and her upcoming webcomic of TBoA: The verse these ocs were made in. 
> 
> Heather, you are honestly such an amazing person, and I don't think you give enough credit to yourself. Your art, your series, your overall personality.. you are by far one of the most amazing and talented story creators -- and friends -- I have. I wish you the best in your starting of your series, and I hope you enjoy my crappy writing and sub-par ocs. There is more to come, I promise. 
> 
> Never stop creating.

Cold.. man was it cold… 

Yet, when wasn't it this cold in the fall? The weather always seemed to take a turn for the worst in these months- draping the land in a deathly cold. Fitting, for the town of Ashwick. A town like this of course, had its cold aesthetic. At least, that's how Dillan liked to put it. He saw beauty in everything; even death. 

Death was everywhere his warm amber eyes would glance; on the colorful trees, the bugs those would accidentally step on, even to the extent of the death's of those within the comfort of their own homes- whether it old age or something more sinister. Yet, not once did the young man bat his long, ginger eyelashes at the fact of it. Like anyone else in this cursed town, he was well aware of death; how its head reared high in the midnight hours. 

Dillan told himself he didn't care. He told himself that as long as it wasn't him, it wasn't a problem. Oh, what the wrong kind of mentality it was. Karma was just waiting to sink its fangs into him. 

That time was drawing near.. it was just a matter of circumstance. 

Dusk was drawing near, people quickly running to their homes to reach the curfew imposed on the public. Of course, it was for everyone’s safety. The oddities and activities that came out at night could make even the strongest man bend. Yet, Dillan felt no fear. His strong, stubborn attitude forbade him to feel it. Why fear the dark? There was nothing there but long shadows and whispers of voices in the wind. Nothing to really fear. If anything, the ginger seemed to be the only to think that way. 

He was atheist, he feared no god; saw no evil. What would give him a reason to believe in such things? Conform to a society scared of ‘ghosts’ in the night? That wasn’t his thing. Hell, he didn’t even like to follow the curfew. Of course, he would obey the law and will of the people; though one could dislike the rules freely. Dillan was a strong believer in the idea of freedoms in speech- that one shouldn’t be afraid to speak the words in which they held within the beauty of their minds. 

Letting out a long sigh, Dillan continued his walk down the dingy streets. His breath fogged the air before him, and his hands clutched tightly to books and concessions he bought for his fiance and himself for the night. His fingers under his gloves had turned white with cold, and his body shivered in discomfort underneath his thin and well worn jacket. If he had known it would be this cold, he probably would have worn his coat of thick fur his dear Mariana had given him. Of course, his stubborn mentality had gotten in the way of that this morning; now proved wrong by Marina’s words earlier. Not that he’d admit this to her. 

Feeling a object slip through his hands, Dillan let out a groan of discomfort and anger. Amber eyes looking out as he watched a singular apple roll away from him, toward the sloping shadows of an alleyway. Cursing his luck, the freezing young man stumbled after it, adjusting his things in his arms. Mumbling curses under his breath, he felt the dark shadows close in upon him, hiding the light that came from lanterns on the street. 

“Damn it all.. It’s too cold here! I must convince Mariana to move with me someplace warmer during these winters..!” 

Strolling further into the shadows, Dillan followed the rolling fruit in discontent. It was far more colder within the swirling shadows than in the lamp-lit light of the cobblestone streets. Kneeling down, Dillan shivered softly as he would set down his things, attempting to restore order within his bag of goodies. Everything had been haphazardly shoved within the confines of the brown paper bag, having been in a hurry to get home to someplace warm before the falls deathly chill took hold of his rather fragile bones. That turned out to be an error on his part; at least, now that it had inconvenienced him. 

While organizing the items, the redhead grumbled to himself, eyes narrowed as his body trembled from the immense cold. Why was it so damn cold..? Particularly in the shadows did Dillan feel uncomfortable. If anything, it felt like he was being watched.. Raising his head to peer about, the young man shivered hard, attempting to retain any sort of warmth as amber eyes squinted through the darkness; peeled for anything that could be watching him. 

Time seemed to move rather quickly, the sun's rays disappearing behind the buildings and horizon line. Soon, the moon would shine upon the streets; the dance of the dead soon to commence. Dillan had never really been out to see it, usually in his home writing his novels rather than being outside around the dusk hours. In the times he was outside, he would preach his teachings by the early morning, and go home around the middle of the afternoon to write and spend time with his beautiful Mariana. If anything, the only ‘spectre’ he had seen he had suspected was some sort of light glare on the window. 

Ignorance of course, was a bliss was it not? 

Still organizing his things, Dillan pulled his coat a bit closer around him in that dark and damp alleyway, mind preoccupied with is small task as the moon let its pale light shine upon the cracks and crevices of the alleyway. It illuminated the damp filth, and casted long shadows of spires and home structures across the stones; setting the perfect lighting for the dingy alley. It was complete and utter silent now, everyone in their homes.. Safe. 

“Great.. Now if one of those damn Warden’s catch me out here.. Tonight will go just perfect..!” 

Picking up his bag of ‘essentials’, the scholar attempted to look up into the moon’s otherworldly light; amber eyes reflecting the full-moon shape. There was always something about the moon that appealed to him. Was it the soft colors? The way it would shine upon the water? Upon the town itself? It just had a charm, and Dillan loved to write about it in his novels. Letting a soft, clouded breath leave him, he turned to leave. A single clop of his boot was heard, before a soft, whispery voice called to him.. The tone familiar. 

“Dillan.. Dillan..! Come… help me!” 

Was he imagining things? He couldn’t have possibly heard.. that voice. The soft, haunting tone echoed against the stone walls, reverberating inside of Dillan’s mind. It was so familiar, enough to unsettle the young man. He felt silly, being so terrified of something that he presumed was in his mind. It was dark, and being a writer, wanderings of his mind were normal. Was it that idea of a curse? The curfew imposed that fed his imagination? Possibly. The best idea now, would be to go home. 

But he didn’t move. 

Not a single muscle moved. The cold no longer felt as if it was nipping at his flesh; replaced by an odd numb the voice had brought to him. Ears strained to listen for the voice again in the long darkness. What was he even doing? He should have just began walking.. Making his way home to his fretting lover, not listening for what should have been a nonexistent voice. Yet, miraculously, he heard it again. Calling for him. 

“Dillan! Please..! Help me..!” 

God.. the voice was so familiar. It was similar to his own, yet, younger.. 

It couldn’t be.. 

‘I… have to be dreaming.. I can’t be hearing that voice…’

Taking a step forward, Dillan listened to the soft echoes of the voice. It came from deep within the darkness, reaching out for him in a plea for help. Every bit of his common sense told him to turn tail and run, or find someone to deal with it. Yet, his heart told him to go to it, to put his mind to ease. To put the faded echoes of past mistakes behind him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the young man walked forward into the shadow, following the direction of the whispery voice. It was then words slipped from his mouth, softly echoing into the dark. 

“D..Dallon..? Where.. are you..?”

There was a rather long amount of silence for a short few moments, before the whispery tone spoke out again; just a bit stronger. 

“Come.. further! I'm trapped.. and cold.. please..” 

“Okay.. I'm coming! Just hang on okay?” 

Steps gradually sped up, boot heels clicking softly against the cobblestone pathway in eagerness and worry. It had been five whole years, since Dillan had heard that voice. It had been the voice behind his guilt, the voice that haunted his very nightmares, the voice of the plague in his mind. 

The voice of his long-lost twin brother: Dallon. 

How long five years had been without him. The disparity and guilt that Dillan had felt since that day.. It clung to him like a parasite. Would he do it differently? Yes. Maybe now, he could make it right! He could solve past problems, and rid himself of his terrible burden of guilt. Oh, what a wonderful feeling that would be! Smiling to himself at the thought, he almost broke into a run, eager to find the source of that whispy voice. 

When he reached a dead end corner, confusion washed over him. There was nothing here but deep shadows, and stone bricks. He could barely see the form of anything in the mass of black. Did he somehow go the wrong way? No.. there had been no other direction to go.

“Dallon..? Are you there? Where are you?” 

Silence consumed the area, eerie and unmoving. It was enough to put Dillan on edge, his amber eyes staring into the darkness. That was, until he watched something move within the black. It caused him to step back, a small gasp of surprise leaving him. It looked as if the shadows itself had become a living being, twisting into something that had the look of a man.. Or at least, the silhouette of one. Bright, amber-yellow eyes could now be seen, peering from the shadows with a familiar gaze. 

“Dillan.. It’s me.. You came..” 

The voice was oh so clear now, yet somehow still.. different. The bag of miscellaneous items had fell from Dillan’s hands, falling onto the dirty stone once more. His hands shook, and his breathing turned irregular. Was this.. really happening? After five long years, had he finally found him? Oh how happy he should be! Yet, he didn’t feel that happiness. Instead, he only found guilt, and dread. For the longest time, Dillan had told himself that his brother’s disappearance had not been his fault, that the guilt he felt was not his to hold. Yet, deep inside, he knew that was not the case. 

For too long, had he shoved Dallon away. Too long had he waited to look for him.. forgotten about him; shoved him away. That would end now. Dillan wanted Dallon back.. needed him even. Yet, needing him meant using him for his own personal gain. His own epiphany if you will. Selfish.. but enough to ease the guilt in his mind. 

Yet here he sat, unable to form the proper words to say. What could he say? What could he do? If anything, he wouldn’t be surprised if Dallon still hated him. He hoped it wasn’t the case, but Dallon had always had the tendency to get angry; shut others out. Fingers had began to tremble out of fear rather than cold, and nervousness took control of common sense. Dillan’s voice came out meek, and quiet. 

“Dallon.. Of course I came! I’m.. so sorry I didn’t look faster.. Let’s go home.. Mariana and mother will be so happy to hear you're okay..!”

“As much as I would love that Dillan.. I need your help first.. I’m not, normal at the moment.” 

The statement threw him off. What did he mean not normal? What was wrong? Clearly he was speaking fine, albeit in a rather raspy tone. Worry immediately stole his mind, darkening his hopes to bring Dallon home. Squinting through the darkness at his brother, Dillan took another step forward. The more he looked, the more confused he became. Why didn’t he show himself? Why was he hiding in the shadows? Why couldn’t he fixate his eyes on any real part of him, other than his rather.. bright eyes. As he looked deeper and got closer, the shadows seemed to swirl around where his brother supposedly stood; confusing him. Was it the night playing tricks? 

Whatever the case, he needed to bring Dallon home. 

“What do you mean.. not normal? Dallon..”

“If I come home.. I want you to make a deal with me, Dillan.. You need to make a deal to help me.. To give me, a new life if you will. I’ll need a lot of your help. I’ll need your strength, your willpower, maybe even some of your energy.. Please, we can make things right again.. be brothers again! You just have to.. Make this deal..” 

In those rolling shadows Dillan would not see that sinister smile upon Dallon’s shadowy face. Those bright, predatory eyes glowing brighter within the rolling darkness. It took all of his energy not to pounce upon his oldest brother now, to forcibly take control. He had to be calculated.. wait for him to accept his proposal. He knew he would. In turn, Dillan stood in confusion, what did this all mean? Why was Dallon being so.. ominous. 

Whatever the case, he made his decision immediately. 

“If it means making things right.. Yes. We have a deal.” 

“Ah! Extend your hand to me then! Thank you so much..!” 

As Dillan extended his hand, Dallon’s eyes went wider; the shadows growing taller as the older of the two moved closer. Whispers unheard by both filled the air, the moon seeming dulled as the darkness quickly surrounded the both of them. Dillan held out his hand in wanting, in craving. Finally! He could save his brother! If only Dallon would extend his hand..! 

Instead, he was met with something much different. Something.. Much more sinister would take his hand instead. It was a birds’ foot. The gnarled talons already pressing tightly into his skin; drawing blood as the razor sharp tips dug deep. The breath had left Dillan’s body. Fear instead, ran through his veins and ran his blood cold. It had been so long, since he had felt this kind of fear. It was only when he finally saw the large bird of prey come from the shadows, that he really realized what this was.   
Dillan was what the people of Ashwick feared the most. 

A Malignant. 

Trembling as the bird reared his shadowy black head, the older of the two attempted to pull away, to escape the fate he had thrown upon himself in such certainty and naivety. The feathers that softly fluttered about, giving off the faint smell of must, and possibly death. The air had turned a deathly cold, and Dillan’s frantic breath clouded the air, before that whispery voice turned into a malicious, raspy whisper. 

“Thank you ‘brother’~” 

It was then the world turned black. 

Shadows had begun to swirl around Dillan, suffocating him. It was when he opened his mouth to cry for help, that things got worse. The shadows seemed to flow into his mouth, and into his eyes; involved with thrashing and muffled pleas for help beneath the shadow. He could feel many different emotions at a time; primarily fear. It stained him, thrashing and resisting against the shadow that seemed to fill his lungs; asphyxiation taking its toll once his knees buckled. Dropping to the wet, stone floor, Dillan could feel his strength for the moment leave him; giving into those shadows with not a single bit of resistance. 

He could feel his consciousness fading from him, the shadows now cleared from his body. Something felt.. Off. The weakness in his limbs now turning numb, the moon shining a soft light upon his body. All he wanted now, was to close his eyes and sleep. Yet, sleep would not come for him. Not on this night. Sleep would be one of the last things Dillan would see. For only a moment, did the man feel normal. His body felt heavy, and off. For a moment, he wondered if he had just hallucinated the whole ordeal. 

That was, until he felt a twinge of pain. That raspy voice speaking into his mind. 

“For too long Dillan, have I waited for this moment. You’ve ruined my entire life.. When I had one. Now, I’ll ruin yours!”

His body would violently twitch, hands gripping at his hair. He could feel himself losing control of his actions -- of everything. Fear rang true; tears running down his pale face as he began to plead once more. Trembling in fear against this supernatural force, the scholar could feel his heart beating hard within the confines of his chest. Yet, this body felt like it was no longer his. In truth it wasn’t.

“Dallon.. Please.. No..! I’m sorry! I didn’t want it to be.. Like this! Forgive me..!” 

“Oh i’ll give you the absolution you desire.. After I pay mother and Mariana a visit. You said yourself.. They’ll be so happy to see me!” 

There was a pause as Dallon would feel the fear and confusion of his host's body. It gave him more pleasure than he would ever say, and he continued to let Dillan speak. 

“Dallon! What happened to fixing things?!” 

“This is my fixing things. I HATE you Dillan; and ruining you will be my closure. You were always a fool, thinking simple words would console me.. You never understood; actions speak louder than words. I intend to prove that to you. Now, why don’t we get going? I don’t have all night..”


End file.
